


Slices of the Enterprise

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: Star Trek Drabbles [8]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Bones is a mama bear, Humor, Other, Scotty loves the enterprise, Silly, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: A series of Slice of Life ideas for the Enterprise crew.





	

Scotty

Scotty was sprawled out on a back corner of the Engineering deck, breathing deeply, a smile plastered across his face.

He loved the Enterprise. She was the best, the cream of the crop! He loved her glorious, streamlined hull and magnificently smooth warp acceleration.

Taking another drag on the roll of whatever plant parts Lieutenant Sulu had hastily given him, Scotty resumed grinning.

Admittedly, he wasn't enjoying the way his baby was rolling beneath him at the moment, but he could easily fix that later.

Where was he?

Engineering. Right. Right where he ought to be, with his darling. She was such a beauty.

Her gentle purr began to lull him to sleep and he patted her lovingly, or at least where he thought she was, because he was at least marginally sure he wasn't lying on a wall, even if he felt like he was, "G'nigh mah swee darlin'. I here all nigh which yee..."

~~~

Ensign Layla very quietly turned around, opening a vent shaft slightly wider on her way out. She was sure she hadn't just seen her boss high, and she was even more certain that her shift was absolutely over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sulu

Hydroponics, while important planet-side, was incredibly useful on a starship. Soil wasn't exactly easy to come by. Sadly, not all plants worked well with the system.

Exhibit A: the Vulcan starlight cactus.

Commander Spock had given it to him as a birthday gift, but Sulu wasn't sure if his commanding officer realized just how difficult the plant was to take care of.

Apparently the thing could only live in a very particular mix of soil and sand with a tiny amount of water every week.

In fact he had a forming hypothesis that everything from Vulcan was difficult.

The weird part was that it needed starlight roughly every 11 hours, every half-day on Vulcan. On a starship, finding starlight really shouldn't have been a problem, but it was. Oh, it was.

He had no window in his lab, so to find a place on the USS Enterprise controlled and secure enough for his plant was nearly impossible, to add a window into that equation was ridiculous. People kept moving it or trying to water it or anything and everything that made his hair rise.

That's how it ended up on the bridge, strapped onto the console next to him, soaking up the starlight of every galaxy they flew through during his shift.

Finally, that seemed to do the trick. By the end of the month he had a beautiful snowy bloom. Spock was quite impressed and Sulu practically beamed through his entire shift.

Admittedly, when the captain walked in and almost immediately broke out into hives, it did dampen his mood a bit, but Commander Spock offered a safe spot on observation deck E so he wasn't too troubled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kirk (based off another story where Kirk can make Stark-like-tech)

He actually didn't mind reading reports all that much, what he really hated was how they expected him to read them; seated at a desk.

After the first week of tapping his feet and playing with a squeeze ball, he was going insane, so he made some interactive holograms.

Grey light played off the walls as he sorted through reports in the middle of his personal quarters, surrounded by some still files and some moving files. He admitted that maybe the basketball hoop over the trash bin was a bit much, but anything to keep from being bored, right? 

Anyways, the idea of reading reports wasn't exactly the most exciting for anyone, but when he got right down to it, he really didn't mind. A lot of them were fascinating and he learned not only a lot about his ship, but also a lot about his crew. 

He loved the Enterprise already. Scotty gave some of the most in-depth Engineering reports he'd ever read, even if they were a bit hectic. The hyperdrive was apparently a new model just out of testing and Scotty was probably down there right now sleeping next to it. 

Tossing the report into one of his reference files, he grinned. Maybe he should allow cots down in Engineering.

He probably learned the most from Spock's reports. The guy just didn't know how to leave information out, which was awesome because Kirk loved to hear about what his science department was researching. 

Saving the report on the scrylla vine from Lidla V, Kirk shut everything down. He'd nearly gotten through his backlog. He'd just finish up on shift tomorrow.

Maybe that cactus Sulu was working with would bloom by then. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spock

Entering his room, Spock relaxed slightly, letting the dry, hot air of his quarters envelope him. The shift had been tiresome and without progress on his most recent project.

He lit a small stick of incense, allowing the scent to fill the room as he changed into a Vulcan robe. Slowly he knelt on his meditation mat, closing fatigued eyes and regulating his breathing, focusing on his senses.

Heat. Slow. Relax.

A shuffle of feet passed by in the hallway outside, soft, preoccupied. The human was probably reading off of a padd.

Heat. Slow. 

The smell of the incense filled his lungs, dry and sweet, coloring the recirculated air pleasantly.

Heat.

And he saw the desert, red, hazy within clouds of suffocating sand, hemming in the caramel horizon. Shadows, spires of rusty stone loomed in a circle around him, bent into arches, curved over shimmering films shielding the memories and thoughts and emotions that swam behind them.

Heat.

Sand began to settle, the columns becoming clear around him as he began to catalogue. 

Thoughts, streams of words drifted between the arches, dissolving into the shields. Images twirled and danced with them, McCoy acting surly as he ran a tricorder over the captain's wrist, Uhura decoding a message from the Klingons, Mr. Chekov beaming after he solved the transporter equation malfunction. A web of colors twisted around them, bright and hot, mellow and cool, emotions flickering, pulsing along his thoughts.

As the last of the sand settled, Spock opened his eyes. The incense was burnt out, but the scent still lingered.

It was time for him to rest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bones

Leonard McCoy loved his staff. He really did. They dealt with so much shit. So what if he was pretty much the only one who dealt with Captain Let's-Try-Stupid-Stunts, there were still others.

They talked for forever. Apparently discussing physical problems with his staff meant they could go ahead and blather about their other problems to his poor staff.

He still couldn't believe how much drama happened on the Enterprise.

"...and really, I told her I was totally into him so why would she ask him out? I mean, come on, I laid claim and she..."

Nurse Megan glanced up, rolling her eyes at the guy on the bed continuing his rant. Since she was obviously done, he called her over to help sort equipment. A whispered "thank you" greeted him as she walked past and he nodded gruffly, clearing the man out.

He had no problem being rude if it helped his staff keep their sanity.

"Alright, take a seat. You're scheduled for two boosters."

The ensign nodded at him, trying to cover her nervousness as he loaded hypos. Well, at least she wasn't striking up conversation. Supposedly she was dating three people at the moment, which, honestly, he could have lived a happy life not knowing about.

Truly, if the med staff ever felt like it, they could easily take over the ship with just how much blackmail they had on the crew.

"Bridge to Medbay, the captain is approaching with an allergic reaction."

"Oh, for the love of-"

He dropped the hypo into Nurse Chapel's waiting hand, a look of infinite relief passing over the ensign's face as he stomped off. 

One day he'd just kill Jim so he wouldn't have to keep creating antidotes for the kid. He'd probably done something stupid like stopping to smell the roses, which he was allergic to, by the way. 

Damn it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chekov

They were staring at him like he had two heads!

Chekov believed that maybe it was because he was so young or that he was always so happy that they all forgot he was very smart a lot of the time.

Smart enough to solve an equation for the transporter malfunction that Mr. Scott had been trying to work out.

Not to say that Mr. Scott couldn't have done it, of course. Mr. Scott was very intelligent, he was just very distracted because the hyperdrive was also malfunctioning.

Well, alright, not all of them were staring. Mr. Scott had just said, "Well done, laddy! We'll have 'em up in a jiffy", and then proceeded to beam up the landing party of the captain, Lieutenant Uhura, and two security officers. 

Kirk grinned, "Lieutenant, please inform Commander Spock and my CMO that we're all good. Great job, Scotty."

"Ye needn't thank me, Captain, ye can thank the laddy here. He figured it out."

Kirk turned his smile on Chekov, slapping him on the shoulder as he strode out, "Good job! Keep it up!"

He really did appreciate when people didn't look surprised that he'd solved something difficult. He could always count on the captain to be like that. He was sure under Captain Kirk that the next four years would be great.

Hopefully, it'd stay exciting!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Uhura

She smashed the bag with a vicious punch, a familiar burn starting to simmer through her muscles. A kick, a punch. She should get a regular sparring partner, someone she wouldn't mind bruising up a bit.

Kirk.

Smirking at the thought, Uhura gave the bag a swift kick. Oh, how she'd love to wipe his face over the floor sometime. He could be such a cocky ass.

Stepping back, she took a breath, stretching out a twinge in her back. Spock would be good, she would certainly learn from him, but she'd really prefer to be able to beat her sparring partner, at least some of the time.

She leaned over, curling her fingers under her toes. Sulu would probably be pretty good. She'd have at least a fair chance against him in hand-to-hand.

Her back relaxed as she straightened up. She wouldn't fight Chekov. He was just so innocent looking. She'd just end up pulling her punches. He was just too cute to land him a black eye.

Setting up a slow rhythm of punches, she wondered whether Dr. McCoy could fight. Well, he was a starfleet officer so he'd obviously be trained, but she'd seen firsthand that his bark was usually worse than his bite. Maybe he wouldn't fight her because he was a "southern gent". Snorting, she grinned. It was almost funny because she was sure she could kick his tight ass across the gym.

A wolf whistle from the door snapped her attention to the figures of her captain and his CMO. McCoy smacked Kirk on the head, grousing at him as the man laughed. 

She smiled, well, when was a better time to teach that guy some manners?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapel

Nurse Chapel sighed, taking a seat at her desk in the small office adjoining sickbay. Opening up her personal log, she began dictating, "Well, there was another random, near-death experience for the entire crew today. Apparently the captain decided provoking natives with an interplanetary cannon system was a great idea.

I'd leave but they'd probably all die. Ethically, I really can't leave. And they'd probably all end up in purgatory and the captain would say something stupid like "Guys, we can figure it out!" and Dr. McCoy would say "Damn it, Jim! I'm a doctor, not a spirit guide!" and then they'd start arguing and Commander Spock would bring logic into the bickering and other people would be wandering off and it'd all just go downhill. 

Anyways, where else would I go? Some little hospital planet-side? I mean, I could probably go anywhere, but It'd be too quiet. It just wouldn't feel right."

" Bridge to Sickbay, the captain is approaching with an allergic reaction."

Sighing again, Chapel saved the log, hurrying out with her hand already poised to take whatever instrument Dr. McCoy would have to give up in order to treat the captain. 

Maybe early retirement was the way to go. She could probably save up enough in their five year voyage to but a little place somewhere. Massachusetts was supposedly pretty nice. 

At the very least she could rule out Georgia and Iowa.  



End file.
